Top 10 BEST Nintendo Wii Games! (No Mario, Zelda, or Smash Bros)
PBG counts down his favorite Nintendo Wii games - that are not the obvious ones. Synopsis PBG has been enjoying his Switch, and has been recording videos about the games on it. PBG decides to look back at Nintendo's last console - the Wii! PBG feels that he is forgetting another console between the Wii and Switch. PBG will be looking at the top 10 Wii games to him - aka probably not the best ones because he has some weird tastes. No ports and there is no point in putting Zelda, Mario or Smash Bros. 10. We Ski & Snowboard -''' There are better games then this game, and PBG can predict what the comments will be like. PBG talks about the time he went snowboarding. The game is fun. PBG can relax as he glides down the mountain casually avoiding death every now and then. PBG makes the jump, while another NPC dies. PBG likes watching the NPCs. PBG discusses the quests in the game. He jumps up and down with the Wii Remote. PBG discovered that he can throw snowballs at the menu screen. '9. NBA Jam -' PBG has always enjoyed the NBA Jam games. The game is solid with classic modes and enjoyable multiplayer, but PBG also has his name in the credits. PBG reminds viewers of an old video he had where he won a contest to come up with a catchphrase. PBG plays a basketball game in an arcade, while talking about meeting one of the NBA Jam developers in an arcade. The viewers complain that PBG is putting this list on because of his name in the credits - which he isn't, but he can. He can also make a weird effect on the screen. '8. Zack and Wiki -' PBG shakes the Wii Remote. PBG had heard about this game but didn't play it until he used it for this video. Zack and Wiki does a good job of creating and introducing challenging puzzles as the game goes on. The game also has a super satisfying sound effect when you do something right. PBG cracks an egg, and gets the sound effect. '7. No More Heroes 2 -' PBG made a video where he said he hated No More Heroes. PBG got a lot of hate for it, so he decided to try No More Heroes 2 - and it sucks! PBG is kidding, it is good. Everything that PBG hated about the first game was fixed. Apart from Mad World, there aren't many games like this on the Wii. '''6. A news report is shown that PBG has gone missing. The commenters have started to worry. The newsreader doesn't care, and really hates his job. Todd searches for PBG. Todd finds him in a cupboard with Smiley Man. PBG doesn't want to come out of the wall. Harvest Moon - Animal Parade. PBG enjoys Animal Parade despite the cutsey style. It is slow and has some frame rate issues too. It does a lot of things right, and directs viewers to his video on it. PBG goes back to the wall. '5. Fortune Street -' PBG wanted to play with his friends, but they are all trapped inside his computer! PBG talks to videos of Jeff, Jared, PushingUpRoses, Satch, Continue, and Chadtronic. PBG yells at his friends. PBG talks about Fortune Street. It's something like Monopoly, but doesn't suck! PBG explains how to make more money at the expense of your friends. PBG tries to talk to Jirard and Brutalmoose on his computer. PBG makes a note at the end that it also contains Dragon Quest characters. '4. Wii Sports Resort -' PBG falls out of the sky. PBG is not apologetic about including this game on the list. PBG discusses some of the game. There is blood everywhere! PBG likes archery and basketball, and is undefeated in 3v3 basketball. PBG really likes Wuhu Island. He crashes a plane, and is interrupted by a message before he crashes. '3. WarioWare: Smooth Moves -' This game does what the Wii does best - bring people into a room to play a game where they have no proficiency in playing games previously. PBG discusses the microgame formula. PBG talks about the single player mode he played with Jeff. PBG likes the characters and the quirky forms of games. The introductions to the new forms sound romantic. PBG kisses Wario. '2. Sin & Punishment: Star Successor -' This game doesn't have a engaging story, or engaging characters - or even trusting ones. PBG is told that a level has no enemies. PBG wonders if one of the characters has ever been right about anything. He vaguely gets "What's a human" correct. PBG messes up a line in the script, but sticks with it. PBG discusses the enjoyable shooter controls. PBG thanks the viewers for suggestion Star Successor. And for those who suggested My Sims - you know who you are. PBG blocks them all, and decides to give them a warning instead. '1. Miramasa: The Demon Blade -' This hack and slash RPG is incredibly fun and beautiful. PBG doesn't have much to say about it. PBG wonders if he is losing his touch. PBG tries to come up with a hilarious new catchphrase. News report headlines PeanutButterGamer - Have you seen this man-child?? Lackluster YouTuber gone missing! YouTube to roll out new change: recommended videos to be replaced with random anime images, - Subscribers. Do you really need them? Recent study says maybe. Prominent YouTuber says a thing. Outrage ensues. ProJared - Sexiest man alive. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos